marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Sidney (Earth-295)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = No nose, eyes have no pupils | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | HistoryText = Early Years Kevin Sidney was originally a morose individual who called himself Changeling until he was found by the X-Men and developed a sense of humor. Morph was among the X-Men hiding out in the ruins of the old Guthrie family farm in Kentucky. The group had recently rescued young Clarice Ferguson (later Blink) from the Slave Pens. Clarice's teleportation powers were the only means for the X-Men to reach Apocalypse, who was recuperating from battle on the Blue Area of the Moon. She was too frightened to use her powers, and it took Morph posing as Sabretooth to convince her to help. On the moon, the group was attacked by Apocalypse's defenders, the evil clones of the Inhuman Royal Family led by the mad Maximus. Morph and the others were rescued by Blink and returned to Earth, slaying Maximus in the process. Morph aided Magneto, Forge, and the time displaced X-Man in preventing Sugar Man (another time displaced mutant) from unleashing a powerful virus that could have wiped out all human life on Earth. Twilight of the Age of Apocalypse Morph remained a mainstay with the X-Men as Apocalypse continued to overrun North America. Eventually, world tensions led to a cold war between Apocalypse and the Human High Council, which could have potentially ended in a complete nuclear holocaust. The Kelly Pact was signed, wherein Apocalypse promised to no longer carry out his grisly experiments on humans, however he had no intention of doing so. Morph accompanied his fellow X-Men in travelling to Seattle to try and stop Apocalypse's culling there. After defeating an army of Infinites and their leader Unus, Morph and the X-Men found the time displaced Bishop. They soon learned that Bishop came from another reality that was fractured by Legion killing Xavier in the past. Convinced that there was some truth behind Bishop's claims, Magneto dispatched squads of X-Men to search for the items and people needed to restore his reality as well as squads to foil Apocalypse's various schemes. Learning that Apocalypse's son Holocaust was continuing a cull of Boston, Morph joined Rogue, Sunfire, Blink, Sabretooth, and Wild Child. Wile Morph and the others staved off the invading Infinites, Sabretooth sneaked off to face Holocaust alone. Wild Child attempted to go after his master and was struck down by Infinites. Morph posed as Holocaust to prevent him from being captured, and the X-Men learned where Sabretooth had gone. They stormed Holocaust's citadel to stop his culling. Morph lent his powers to Rogue, aiding in Holocaust's defeat. However Holocaust teleported away, telling the X-Men that his father had captured Magneto. Morph joined his fellow X-Men in regrouping with their comrades at the ruins of the Xavier estate. There they learned that not only had Apocalypse captured their leader, but had also stolen the shard of the M'Kraan Crystal that was key to helping them restore reality. Rogue rallied the X-Men together for a final assault on Apocalypse's citadel. Morph was part of the final battle that would saw the death of Apocalypse as well as the stabilization of Bishop's reality. With their world on the brink of nuclear holocaust, Morph and everyone on Earth were spared at the last minute by Jean Grey's Phoenix powers. Subsequently, Morph along with some other X-Men, were sent on a secret mission by Magneto, the details of which are unknown. He is presently listed as missing in action. | Powers = Shape Shifting: Morph has the ability to alter his size, weight, texture, and physical appearance. Unlike other shapeshifters like Mystique, he has seemingly no limits to his transformations, able to take forms as big as a sperm whale. He also acquires strength and speed in proportion to his size. He cannot mimic abilities that are not physical. He can also mimic inanimate objects, such as a large brick or a wall. The change seems to happen instantly. | Abilities = Morph is an gifted actor. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Early dialogue mentioned his former appearance and name "Changeling", confirming his connection to Morph of X-Men: The Animated Series and Changeling of Earth-616. * The Exiles' Morph is closest in looks and personality to the Age of Apocalypse version, though his history and team affiliation are different. Initially he wore a similar costume before adopting a blue and yellow one, which became his most recognized look, in Exiles #26. * Morph was referred to as Sidney and Sydney in and , respectively. He was called Kevin in . The combined name "Kevin Sidney" has been used by his Exiles' counterpart, but not directly for this Morph. | Trivia = * X-Man, Blink, and Morph were originally supposed to be a team of X-Men by themselves, but it was later changed, and therefore never followed upon. Soon the series Exiles was created, and X-Man continued instead.As revealed in | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Strength